Amigas y confeciones
by Capuciine
Summary: Tatsuya es una chica muy amable y gentil, ha hecho muchas amistades. De vez en cuando, Murasakibara suele a ponerse muy celosa por que un chico siempre le habla a su novia, le daba igual de lo que opinaban de ellas dos. [One-shot] [Para Agustina]
**¡Hola a todos! Hacía mucho que no escribía por estos lados, lo que pasa es que mi computadora tenía un virus y tardaron mucho en arreglarlo pero por suerte no borraron mis historias. En esta ocasión les traigo un Fic que escribí hace poco. Va dedicado a Agustina (ArminxArlet) que sos una gran amiga y siempre me tomo el tiempo en dedicarle algo, espero que te guste linda.**

 **Disclamer: KnB y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Amigas y confesiones.**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **Por:** Capuccine.

* * *

 **Título** : Amigas y confesiones.

 **Categoría:** M.

 **Género:** Romance/Friendship.

 **Escrito por:** Capuccine

* * *

—Himuro-san...¡Esto es para ti!—exclamo un chico castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas y al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una carta color rosa claro.

—Gracias, que amable eres.—contesto la joven con una dulce sonrisa y provocando que el mayor se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

—D-De nada...—dijo tartamudeando, se fue corriendo del rio un poco por la actitud de aquel estudiante.

La chica vino desde los Estados Unidos, en realidad, nació en Japón pero sus padres siempre pasaban el verano en el extranjero, de niña, comenzó a tener un interés por el baloncesto.

En las canchas calurosas de Los Ángeles, era el lugar donde practicaba con sus amigos después de que finalizara las clases, ellos admiraban por completo el talento que tenía, sus pases eran increíbles pero eso sumaba el doble a la hora de embocar hacia el aro. No cabe duda, tenía un don sorprendente para el deporte y ni siquiera se atrevió a dejarlo, siguió jugando hasta la etapa de la adolescencia, ya no era más la niña de mama, sino que era toda una mujer.

Desde que ingreso a la Preparatoria Yosen —ubicado en Akita—, aparte de tener talento y sacar buenas calificaciones, su belleza era completamente llamativo para todos los chicos del campus, siempre le enviaban regalos y cartas por parte de ellos, aceptándolos con mucha amabilidad.

—¿Es enserio?—pregunto una chica con la apariencia de un gorila, con una voz cortada y los ojos acuosos.

—¿El qué?—comento una rubia de menor altura.

—Me he maquillado, soltado el cabello, compre unos pendientes caros... ¡Porque nadie se fija en una bella chica como yo!—exclamo a los cuatro vientos, su maquillaje se había destrozado por las lágrimas, sus compañeras se tuvieron que tapar los oídos por ese enorme grito.

—A lo mejor, es porque la cirugía parece de un mercado en liquidación. —dijo otra estudiante de ascendencia china con una cara de desinterés y aquel comentario hizo aumentar el llanto de la joven.

—Ya, ya, cálmate. Algún día, te prestaran atención. —dijo Fukui dándole palmadas en la espalda para poder tranquilizarla un poco.

—¡Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! —volvió a gritar y una vez más, las chicas se taparon los oídos por sus escandalosos gritos. La pobre se fue corriendo pero sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la pelinegra algo confundida.

—Pues que...esta celosa que tengas mucho éxito con los chicos. —contesto Fukui cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya veo.—dijo Himuro riéndose un poco

—Muro-chin...—dijo Atsuko en voz baja

* * *

...

* * *

En el armario de suministros de la escuela, Atsuko besaba a su compañera en sus dulces labios y llegando a ser un poco más apasionado, eso más bien era como un pequeño castigo al ponerse celosa de que los chicos le hablaran a su novia. ¿Novia? Exactamente, las dos iniciaron un noviazgo en secreto desde hace un año, Murasakibara no paraba de contemplar la belleza de la joven, hasta la comparaba con un dulce maibou y que deseaba las ganas de devorarla algún día.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de que en cualquier momento .—dijo Tatsuya un poco preocupada pero no podía sentirse a gusto por las acaricias.

—Tranquila, solo será un pequeño castigo… .—comento la pelivioleta tratando de tranquilizar a su prometida.

Tomo la mano aun libre de la pelirroja y la apoyo contra el espejo, inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo. Mientras, su mano libre, levantaba el mentón de su novia para que ella pudiera posar sus labios en su cuello, haciendo así una marca roja.

La pelinegra se sintió incomoda y trato, inútilmente, de contener los pequeños gemido de excitación, su cuerpo se sentía caliente donde la mano de Atsuko pasa, primero su mentón, luego su cuello, luego uno de sus seños—del cual acaricio el pezón unos instantes—y luego su cadera y por ultimo su entrepierna.

— Muro-chin...—dijo en susurros, pero solo logro que un gemido sonara más alto de lo debido .

—Descuida...

Himuro se echó a reír y eso hizo que la pelivioleta inflo los cachetes, se giró dispuesta a irse cuando una ráfaga removió la tela de vestido, en menos de un segundo la tela se levantó en el aire y la risa de Tatsuya, como las voces a su alrededor cesaron, una vez ambas estuvieron en el reducido espacio es fue incluso más reducido y tenso, Murasakibara no quería mirarla puesto que sabía que si lo hacia la perdonaría y Himuro no le sacaba los ojos de encima pues no era su estilo bajar la mirada por nadie.

—Lo siento .—dijo la pelivioleta sosteniéndola por los hombros para girarla y sentarla sobre el inodoro .

Esta vez sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sin perder tiempo abrió las piernas de su novia, ignorando sus suplicas de que no lo hiciera e introdujo su lengua en el sexo de la joven .

Tatsuya sintió un repentino escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se curvara, la excitación comenzaba a llenarla y le daba vergüenza no poder refrenarse a sí misma.

—Te amo, Muro-chin.—comento la pelivioleta.

—Y yo a ti.—dijo con las mejillas ardiendo y las dos se volvieron a besar.

 _ **"No sería nada sin ella"**_

* * *

 **¡Ya está! Espero que te haya gustado, Agustina y a los demás, me encanto el resultado. Sos una gran amiga y ojala que estés bien. Dejen Reviews y nos vemos la próxima, me encanta escribir muchísimo, me inspira mucho.**


End file.
